


the night before

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [7]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Arch nemesis, Bottom Seo Soojin, F/F, Girl Penis, One Night Stand, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Cho Miyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: Soojin didn't know how it came to this.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. the night before

**Author's Note:**

> tw; irresponsible driving

Soojin wakes up with Miyeon's cock deep in her pussy. The younger woman tries to move, only to let a moan leave her lips as the rigid cock dragged along her folds, veins pulsing against her insides.

"Stop moving." The older groaned, pulling her back in Miyeon's arms, feeling the hard shaft pushing fully in her again. A whimper leaves Soojin's lips as Miyeon starts to kiss around her bare back, whispering in her ear. "Go back to sleep, before I fuck you 'til night again." Soojin whines as Miyeon puts a possessive hold on her pussy, the other her tummy, letting her feel more how Miyeon's cock pressed against her stomach.

Soojin didn't even know how it came to this, the night before they were in each other's throat, the next they're kissing with Soojin pressed against the wall as Miyeon ravished the younger's lips. Although Soojin remembered how good Miyeon made her feel, both from the sex and the comfort the older had given her. Now Soojin knows why it's not advisable to face your arch nemesis after breaking up with your cheating boyfriend.

"You don't know anything! You've never even been a relationship before to know how it feels."

"I know enough just by seeing how broken you are right now."

"Yeah, like you'd know. All we do is scream at each other, so how would you know how I feel?" Soojin regrets a little coming to the company after her break-up, especially now that she's actually starting to tear up in front of Cho Miyeon. Miyeon, her fucking arch nemesis. "We hate each other. Don't act like you care-" And that's how Soojin ended up in Miyeon's bed, moaning and squirming under the older's touch, a cry leaving her lips at every orgasm Miyeon coaxed out of her.

"Miyeon." Soojin succeeded without a stutter. Miyeon hummed in response. "You know that I hate you, right?"

"I know." Miyeon whispered.

"But please don't leave." Soojin begged, feeling a lump in her throat.

"I wouldn't even think about leaving. I will stay until you're ready. If you never are, I can still be your frenemy even until we're 80." Miyeon said, hands memorizing Soojin's body, eliciting a soft whimper from the younger. "Can I own you again?"

Soojin nods her head in assurance. "If you don't want this, just tell me, or push me. I'll stop immediately, understand?" Miyeon whispered. Soojin is still in a daze, even when they almost crashed during the drive back to the older's home, with her seated on Miyeon's lap, greedily humping against Miyeon's clothed rock hard cock like a bitch in heat.

Soojin had never been so horny to the point that the thrill of dying, as she's close from orgasming from rolling onto Miyeon's thigh, her arch nemesis, made her so wet.

"Just fuck me, please." Soojin was close to going on her knees to beg for Miyeon to enter her. God how did she became so impatient? "Miyeon, please fuck me now." Then Miyeon gently laid her on the soft mastress, just after the older rubbed her cock against Soojin's clothed pussy as she kisses the younger hard against the wall with Soojin's legs hanging over her hips.

Then even in the morning after, Soojin is still pressed in Miyeon's bed, with Miyeon's cock deep in her, dragging back halfway before pushing back in that Soojin thinks Miyeon's cock is kissing her womb as she's being filled once again with Miyeon's semen.

Soojin had always been careful, but Miyeon felt so good inside her, it felt so good to be filled by the older's warmth. "M-Miyeon, m-more, please." She begs, although promising herself to not let this happen again.

Soojin had never done something so spontaneous before. Though Soojin had never done anything like the night before and the morning after. "More, baby?" Miyeon grunts, fastening her pace. "Fuck, you look so beautiful, so throughly fucked. I love this look on you."

And Soojin can't stop shaking, nails pushing into Miyeon's skin as she does nothing but moan as Miyeon thrusted in and out of her, getting her close to her release again. "I-I'm close." Soojin whimpered, trembling from the pleasure as Miyeon explored her very existence.

Miyeon brings her hand to Soojin's clit, rubbing her thumb around it, flicking the nub, making Soojin arch her back in pleasure as she screams Miyeon's name, coming hard on the older's cock. Soojin falls to the bed, shaking, close to crying when Miyeon only let her rest for a minute before moving in her again, determined to milk her cock with all of its worth and make Soojin come until she's dry.

"I never want to stop." Miyeon whispered, almost like a warning against Soojin's rosy red nub from the over-stimulation, kissing it again before pulling away. "Don't go to work today. You wouldn't want them to see your legs shaking like crazy after I fuck you beyond your limit, do you?" It was half true. Half of it because Miyeon wants Soojin in her arms more before she eventually have to let the younger go to respect Soojin's wishes.

Soojin's legs shakes when Miyeon flipped her over, face down and ass up just as quick as the older pushed her cock between Soojin's folds again. "I suggest you make the call now without letting them know you're being fucked by your arch nemesis."

Soojin whimpers at that.


	2. the morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao no more parts after this, i only wrote it since i have no ideas for new aus (please comment one and the ship you want, namely aus; omegaverse, soulmate!au, friendswithbenefits!au, not limited to these choices). i know most of you are gonna comment sooshu, but i'm hoping to see other ships in the comment section lmao

After a long morning, Miyeon finally made the effort of pulling out of the younger. As expected, Soojin was still catching her breath, legs shaky and her voice labored.

"Are you okay? Was I too much?" The older asked, smothering kisses along Soojin's jaw, sucking softly on Soojin's neck, leaving another mark that's probably gonna stay there for a while to remind the younger everywhere Miyeon had been.

"N-No." Soojin huffs, voice horsed from all her screams. "It was perfect." She breathes, letting Miyeon rest her head on the valley of her breasts. It's still a one time thing, of course. Nothing will change.

"I'll let you rest for a bit. I'll go cook us something to eat." Miyeon whispered, planting a soft kiss on Soojin's lips before pushing herself out of bed.

Soojin moans, inhaling Miyeon's scent on the left side side of the bed. It's not anything weird or that she's attached, she thinks. She had just broken up with her boyfriend the day before, and Miyeon smells good. Yes, she answers herself, those are just the reasons why she's suddenly letting herself enjoy Miyeon's musky scent engulfing her.

After a few toss and turns, Soojin groans as she gets off the bed. Of course she almost fell from how shaky her legs were, and it's not even an exaggeration. It's excusable, she's been in bed for God knows how long, with Miyeon either behind her or in between her legs, eating her out or fucking her- Soojin rolls her eyes as she limps out of the room, not missing her poor teared up underwear laying on the floor.

Then Soojin realized she was butt-naked and walked back in the room. There she spots a shirt on the edge of the bed that Miyeon probably left for her to wear.

"Hey." Miyeon smiled when she saw the younger woman as she turns off the stove. "Sorry, I only have ramen at home. I'm not really a fan of waffles and pancakes." The older says, serving the bowl of ramen on the counter.

Then Soojin looks around. "You have a huge space, why not buy a dining table?"

Miyeon smiles as she folds the cover of the cup noodles, giving Soojin the first one before making herself one. "I think it'll get lonelier that way. I don't like that kind of vibe." Miyeon reasoned, handing Soojin a pair of chopsticks. "And I'm either at work or eating out all the time. Not someone's girlfriend." Miyeon adds, laughing to herself.

Soojin pursed her lips. Well she never really knew Miyeon that much, Soojin is just someone who works for her. Now that Soojin thinks of it, she's actually lucky despite her unprofessional attitude towards the older that she was not fired yet. "I never said anything."

"I never really asked this, and we never talked about it so I'm gonna take this chance to ask. Why do you hate me?" The older asked.

The younger looks up, almost choking on her noodles. Miyeon walks over to her, rubbing Soojin's back. "N-No." Soojin coughs for the last time. "I don't hate you, hate is a big word. I actually don't know why I'm always pissed at you. I only considered you as my arch nemesis when you insulted my work."

"What work?" Miyeon's eyebrows met halfway.

"The snowflake project." Soojin answered, remembering vividly how Miyeon chuckled at the look of her work. God she was so pissed that time, especially when she finished it the whole night, drowned herself in caffeine just to finish it.

"No, I didn't. Plus I just met you that time. I actually thought you were pretty and flirted with you, which was kind of unprofessional in my part. In fact, I found your work very beautiful. I said that it was." Miyeon said, explaining her side.

Soojin's eyes fluttered. "Y-You didn't? I thought you were being sarcastic."

"No, I wasn't. I would never make fun of something someone worked hard on."

Soojin stayed quiet for a while, thinking that was the end of the conversation as she finishes the food Miyeon had cooked for her. She would say her arch nemesis again, but it was all a misunderstanding, and she doesn't know if she can look Miyeon in the eyes again.

"Soojin, there's literally nothing left in your bowl. Do you want me to make you another one?" Miyeon asked.

"No." Soojin responded with a soft tone, suddenly feeling shy. She did not just embarrassed herself the whole time she's been working for the older woman. "And I'm sorry for making you feel like I hated you all this time."

"Apology accepted." Miyeon smiled. "And it was just a misunderstanding after all. You thought I insulted you and I thought you hated me. Let's just get behind that."

"And last night?" Soojin hoped for a yes.

Miyeon hesitated for a second, although already sure with her answer. "That's pretty much engraved in my memory, so no." She smiled, putting the bowls in the sink along with the mess she made while cooking. "Now come on."

"What?" The younger asked.

"You said that 'this' ends when the day is over, so I'm gonna make the best of it." Now Soojin's question is answered when she realized how much Miyeon held it back the night before and the morning after. "Unless you don't want to, of course." Miyeon whispered, pulling Soojin close.

"Or you can just shut up and fuck me." And she still won't admit she wanted it as much. Soojin thinks maybe after 3 years she can say she felt the same.

"Yes, ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao just a short smut. i hope it wasn't confusing lmao. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.


End file.
